Motorcycle Confessions
by knuxoniafan
Summary: Inuyasha has finally received his motorcycle license.and Sonia and Knuckles are going on a date.will it end in tragedy or a new beginning Knuxonia


Sonia had gotten ready for the evening ahead of her, Knuckles was visiting and over the many months that he had

been visiting Sonia had made him take motorcycle lessons, and finally today after all the fuss and commotion he had

finally received his license As a celebration Knuckles promised Sonia that he would take out for a night just the two

of them.. while getting ready she thought to her self " this is just like a date" however much Knuckles claimed it was

no such thing with his usual

"feh" Sonia knew her beloved Knuckles meant well .Knuckles at first refused to put his helmet on "ne Sonia I am Knuckles the echidna I won't get hurt, and besides they annoy my dreadlocks" " well all the more reason to put

them on" said Sonia determinedly "would you prefer me playing with your dreadlocks on the road?" "Feh!"

said Knuckles as he snatched the helmet and annoyingly jammed it on his head " There are you happy?"he asked,

voiced muffled behind the helmet, " Yes!" Kagome said giggling. "okay you two stop fighting and get going before it

gets late" said Queen Aleena as she walked out. Sonia's mother loved Knuckles as her own son and cared for him

as such. And Knuckles in return loved as his surrogate mother. "Get on Sonia!" "God women are so slow"he said jokingly" you know Knuckles you're lucky you're on that motorcycle if not I would have sat you into infinity" replied Sonia as

she mounted the bike. "Hold on tight" said Knuckles as he took off.. but as they left Sonia can not help

but feel that something was going to go wrong however, she pushed those dark thoughts behind her mind ad tried to

enjoy the time she spent with her beloved echidna. as the evening wore on they headed home taking the highway at

this time there was no cars, no pedestrians on the highway and then Knuckles sped up, however Kagome noticed

that he was gaining speed and it did not look as if they were slowing down. "Knuckles slow down" she said

"I'm getting scared" she said "Sonia come on I know what I'm doing and besides I will never ever let anything

happen to you" Knuckles said, "Still please slow down!" Sonia said again. "Hey Sonia you love me right?" asked

Knuckles " yes I love you" said Sonia "even if I am a whole different species?"he questioned further "yes even if you are different, I'll always

love you" "then give me a hug" he said. Sonia tightened her hold around his waist and leaned into his back as she

hugged him. "and Sonia I love you to, I really really do I just wanted you to know that" he said . Really? Thank you

but please Knuckles can you slow down please" Sonia asked again. "yeah but just do me this one favor and take

off my helmet and put it on", "it is getting really irritating on my dreadlock's" . Sonia gently lifted the helmet of his head and

put it on her head. And as they entered the city again there was a sudden crash as the motorcycle crashed into a

building.

Within minutes ambulances ,firetrucks and police cars were at the sight. they removed the debris to get to

the couple , pulling out a semiconscious and injured Sonia. Sonia woke up half an hour later in an hospital room

where her mother was standing by her side "Knuckles ?" she said weakly " Sonia I'm here" Said her mother as she

came into view "Mom?" where is he" she asked " he...he" before she finished her sentence, a police officer in

charge of investigating crash came in "Mrs. Aleena, we found what had happened, the brake failed but your boyfriend

must of already known we checked with the bike systems and the brake had broken about 2 miles before the impact"

"2 miles before.?.. mom" she sobbed into her mothers arms "he knew that's why he made me put on the helmet, and

he loved me mom and now he is gone" " of course he's gone he went ..." but the rest of the sentence was drowned

out by Sonia 's sobs

"Hey ! Said a clearly annoyed voice "Who said I died"and for a split second there was silence

and Sonia looked up standing across her bed was her beloved hanyo with his arm in a sling. "KNUCKLES!"she

yelled joyful and attempted to lunge for him bringing the IV cord and all, before he stopped her by catching her in the

middle of the lunge. He held her compassionately as she sobbed into his red fur that was covered in dust but she

didn't mind."I..I tthought you were dead,I Thought you died, that crrrash" she sobbed hysterically ."sshhh I m alive,

see." Knuckles said gently "And besides I told you a million times before wench I'm an echidna I don't die easily, you

can't get rid of me that easily" ending on a lighter note. He felt her chuckle weakly on his fur before he pulled away

and looked at her face. The helmet had protected her face so only her body was scared, and bruised." I am sorry that

I scared you" he said, I didn't say anything when the brakes broke because I did not want you to be afraid" he said

as he gently caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb... "Knuckles you idiot!! how can you do

something so careless what if you were hurt?" "feh I told you a thousand times I..." "that's not the point what if it had

been worse?... what if I lost you?" asked kagome in a sad whisper. He sighed and lifted her chin so that she could

look at him "if I would have died ... at least I would died happily knowing that I was loved and that it was you who

loved me ... and that at least I had a family who would love me and miss me" and "the fact that you loved me

...sighs... I would have died very happily knowing that you were safe". "Knu... please don't die,i do not think Mom,

or me would live happily if that ever happened",said Sonia tenderly as she was held by her Knuckles."feh you

know I will never leave you guys...and especially not you ...my beloved".and they stayed that way until dawn in each

others arms form that moment on.

The End

Anyways please leave your reviews... good or bad any critque will be appreciated


End file.
